


The Scar

by MistressofRohan



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cousin Incest, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofRohan/pseuds/MistressofRohan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eomer and Theodred come of age together, explore their burgeoning sexuality... and find themselves in a sticky situaton. The question is... how does Eomer get the scar in this picture?   http://www.squidge.org/~praxisters/lotr/Desktops/slides/horselord.html</p><p>This fic is more movieverse than bookverse, only in that it puts Theodred and Eomer in the same age range.  Originally published in 2004, but recently updated/improved/restructured</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note : This fic was inspired by Ned & Leny (aka The Theban band) and their delicious character portrait of Eomer Eadig. My Inspiration!

The clash and clang of swordplay rang through the halls of Meduseld. Sparks occasionally flew as blades grazed the flagstones beneath their feet, as the two youths honed their warrior skills, chasing one another and battling for supremacy.

“You know I am the better swordsman! Yield!” Theodred taunted his cousin Eomer, even as the younger lad gracefully parried the stroke.

“Ah, but I am the better rider, Theodred! And you know it!” he countered while dodging around his younger sister who had followed them into the hall.

“Would you two ruffians take your antics outside, please!” pleaded the small girl with blond curls, trying to be heard over the metallic din. They two boys pointedly ignored young Eowyn, but gradually fought their way out of the Golden Hall and towards the stables.

“Prove your skill with the horses then, Eomer!” Theodred bristled, as he raced towards the pen of his favorite horse, quickly saddling an impressive grey stallion named Ironmane. Eomer took up the challenge and tore into the stables right behind his cousin, reaching for a young steed his mentor was training. Eomer hauled himself up onto Ravenwing’s unsaddled back, hoping to prove his prowess by riding bareback. He fervently wished that Ravenwing would be given to him in the coming month as a gift for his thirteenth birthday.

Like two dust devils, Theodred and Eomer burst forth from the stables and careened through the hilltop city of Edoras, ever anxious to ride out into the open plains of Rohan. The freedom was heady, and the feeling of the hot sun on their backs added to the euphoria of their play. They rode hard and fast, racing over the plains, toward the trees at the base of the Starkhorn Mountain. Sometimes Theodred held the lead, but never for long. Eomer and Ravenwing would often outpace the Prince, especially if he got too cocky. Soon, both the young men and their horses were in need of water. It was decided to turn south, heading for the river than gently wended its way down from the WhiteHorn Mountains and through their land.

The water sparkled invitingly to the pair of dirty and sweat-stained youths. Theodred leapt from the back of his horse, and hurriedly undressed, leaving a trail of discarded clothing from the stand of willows to the bank of the Snowbourn River. The young Prince had thrown himself into the icy water with gleeful abandon. Eomer, ever the more cautious of the two, had taken the time to tie their mounts to a sturdy-looking tree nearby. The horses were glad for the rest and began to search out the ground for the tender shoots of new grass.

“Eomer!” Theodred called out. “Come wash with me. The water is cold indeed, but by the stars it is refreshing!”

Eomer removed his shirt and breeches, carefully folding the fabric before placing it on the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, Eomer could see Theodred watching him with an odd expression. It made the younger boy slightly self-conscious in spite of the fact that he and his cousin had bathed together in the river countless times before. He turned slowly and headed for the beckoning water, subconsciously hiding his sex beneath his hands.

“Oh come now, Eomer. No need to be shy!” Theodred taunted.

Eomer chose not to answer his cousin, but quickly slipped his lithe young body into the river. He inhaled deeply and plunged his head beneath the surface, allowing the current to rinse out his unruly blond hair. He stayed underwater as long as he was able before the need for air forced him upwards. 

Eomer noticed that the cold water had a strange effect on his body that he had never noticed before. The small, dark circles on his chest seemed far more sensitive, and the small nipple at its center had become rigid. This fascinated the boy and he stretched curious fingers across his chest to touch one of them. He was also uncomfortably aware of the soft pouch between his legs trying to imbed itself into his groin. The cold seeped through his most tender parts, causing them to ache. But much to his surprise, it was not painful, just unusual. Again, Eomer caught that unnerving look in Theodred’s eyes and he quickly turned away.

Theodred, however, had thoroughly enjoyed what he had witnessed. Being two years older did have its advantages. He recalled the selfsame experiences when his own body had begun the transformation from soft and yielding youngster to the stronger warrior-in-training. Now at fifteen, there was much he could teach his young cousin; if he was ever granted the opportunity.

The cousins splashed about in the river, cooling their bodies and relaxing their muscles. It was a heady feeling to be free from the watchful gaze of the guards, soldiers and servants that comprised the Royal household. Theodred felt empowered by their isolation out toward Dunharrow, hidden by the stand of trees. He wondered if he might not interest his cousin in a new experience or two before they had to return to Edoras.

Theodred waded closer to the shoreline, where the water was a little warmer, and certainly clearer. He reclined in the shallows, and supported his weight on his arms, while allowing his body to float upwards, breaking the surface every now and again. He casually glanced at Eomer to see if the boy had any interest in joining him there.

Eomer was always aware of Theodred; where he was, as well as what he was up to. It was an important lesson that his father Eomund had taught him before his untimely death. If Eomer listened closely, he could still hear the echo of his father’s voice.

_Theodred is your Prince. One day, he will be your King. As a Marshal of the Riddermark, which you shall surely be one day, you must protect the King with your very life, should it be required of you._

Eomer noticed everything about Theodred, from the wavy golden blond hair on his head to the curly brown hair that had grown in small patches on his chest. He even noticed the fine trail of hairs leading down his cousin's torso, trailing into denser, curlier black hair that covered his groin. Eomer had secretly admired his cousin for as long as he could remember, and he could not help but compare his own body to that of his Prince. He thought his own body lacked, and in many ways. It was not as lean, nor as muscular as Theodred’s, and what body hair there was, was fairer and softer. Woefully, he followed his cousin towards the shoreline; taking care to keep as much of his body concealed as was possible. Both boys sat at the river's edge, allowing the sun to warm them as the horses grazed nearby.

Theodred stretched languidly in the sun, knowing that Eomer could not help but look at him in all his nakedness. The very thought of seeing his beloved cousin in the same state had predictable results and his cock began to twitch in something akin to anticipation. Eomer slid his gaze over Theodred as he stretched, and abashedly looked away. It wasn't proper, and he knew it. But he also knew that he wanted something... anything... to happen so that the silence would break. His eyes flitted to Theodred once more and saw his cousin looking at him, arms outstretched and inviting.

His curiosity got the better of him, and Eomer placed himself trustingly into the hands of his cousin. Theodred was slow, and somewhat tender, knowing that the slightest error on his part could frighten, or even harm Eomer. He traced his fingers across Eomer’s chest, exerting gentle pressure as he massaged his way down the torso. He watched his cousin’s brown eyes as they widened in surprise at the unexpected pleasure he felt. Gradually, Theodred’s grasp extended between Eomer’s legs. He cupped the tender pouch, and cradled the twin globes held within, even as he scraped his nails gently against the sensitive skin. Eomer shuddered in delight, and watched as his own member began to pulse and thicken in response.

Theodred encircled Eomer’s hardening shaft with his thumb and forefinger, forming a tight ring at the base. Slowly and firmly, he brought that ring of pressure upwards, lengthening Eomer’s erection and feeling it grow as a result of his ministrations. He stroked quickly downwards and back up again, eliciting a startled gasp from his pupil.

“Feel good?” he asked, as Eomer nodded in reply, wanting the touch to continue.

Theodred took all his cues from Eomer’s body. The youngster was drifting on waves of pure pleasure, trusting the Prince to unlock the secrets of the body that he had not yet learned. Each stroke caused the fire inside to grow hotter, pushing Eomer ever closer to the edge he could not see. Instinct took over and he began to thrust his hips, pushing himself into his cousin’s skillful hands, all the while moaning in hushed tones. Theodred knew it was time to move on to the next part of the lesson, before Eomer came too close to his peak. He released the younger boy’s cock and reached instead for Eomer’s hands, bringing them closer to hold his own aching need.

“Now you try. You can do the same to me.” He urged.

Eomer was quite uncertain of what to do, even though Theodred had demonstrated mere moments ago. With tentative fingers, he began to manipulate Theodred’s shaft as it bobbed between them. He was surprised at the warmth, and at the hardness encased in the smooth flesh. He looked up with questioning eyes, to se if his cousin approved of his actions.

“That’s right, Eomer. Just like that.” He sighed with a cat-like smile.

In truth, Theodred wished for much more pleasure, but he reminded himself that good things would come of his patience. Eomer was learning quickly, and like all warriors, he was not afraid. It boded well for the future.

Once Eomer had settled his strokes into a pleasurable rhythm, Theodred reached for his cousin one more time. He slid both of their erections together, wrapping Eomer’s hands around them, and covering the youngster’s hands with his own. The doubled pressure nearly undid him, as he felt their cocks bucking and straining within the cage of their hands. He held back with great difficulty, determined to allow Eomer to climax first.

Drops of milky fluid seeped from the head of Eomer’s engorged cock, as well as his own. Theodred caught the fluids on his fingertips and spread them over across the pair of sensitive heads. Eomer groaned deep in his throat, and leaned heavily on his cousin, not at all sure if he would be able to maintain his balance much longer. Theodred perceived this and guided them gently down to the awaiting earth, kneeling together, eye to eye. Eomer gripped him a little harder then, and Theodred recognized the signal. He intensified the pressure of his strokes and increased the cadence as well. Eomer writhed in delicious torment, fighting the building passion within his flesh. He had unknowingly released Theodred’s cock in his bid to maintain balance on the soft ground.

“Relax, cousin. Let it go… it will be the most exquisite pleasure….” He whispered soothingly, but before he could finish the sentence, Eomer shouted out as he spent himself, covering his cousin’s hand with hot sticky fluid. He gasped and shuddered with the power of his climax, his chest heaving to pull in much-needed air. Theodred just smiled as he brought himself the rest of the way to release.

“That was good, no?” he asked Eomer a few minutes later.

“I never knew,” Eomer whispered, his voice tinged with awe. “I had touched myself before… but never like that, or to such result!” he wondered at the simplicity of it all.

Theodred grinned at Eomer and reached to help his cousin to his feet. “Yes, and you can do it for yourself any time you like. But now, the hour is late and we will be expected home. We should wash again before heading back to Edoras.” Eomer laughed in agreement and raced with Theodred back into the icy arms of the Snowbourn River.


	2. The Ambush

Years had passed and both boys had grown taller, broader and more like the men they were destined to become. Theodred’s education of late had focussed on the politics and practicalities of ruling a kingdom. He was born to be a King after all, one day these lessons would serve him well. But in his heart, he yearned to be out of doors, working with the horses and practicing his skills as a warrior. He envied his cousin Eomer, who had a true gift with the horses. He spent long hours under the sun, training them, tending them, and of course, riding them. Theodred found his attention wandering from the books before him. Studying the economics of the Mark was far less entertaining than what tasks Eomer was likely up to on this fine afternoon. Theodred set aside his lessons for the day and headed out to the stables. Within moments, he had saddled his grey stallion, Ironmane, and ridden out the gates of Edoras. 

Whether it was instinct that drew him to the willow glade of the Snowbourn, or wishful thinking, he knew not. However, his heart leapt in his chest as he drew closer to the trees. Even from a distance, he could see Eomer in the water with his own horse Ravenwing, and a beautiful young roan. Theodred knew instantly that his cousin was attempting to gentle the young horse, and prepare him for being ridden. He watched as Eomer slipped off Ravenwing’s back and into the water as it eddied around the horse’s legs. The roan seemed calm around the older, ebony horse and took its cues from the man in between them. 

This was the safest way to break a horse in, with the depth of the water limiting the frightened horse’s ability to buck or dart. It was a method used only at the height of summer, when the current was slow and the glacier-fed water wasn’t quite so chilly. As he got closer, Theodred could see that his cousin’s clothes were soaking wet, and clung to him as if it were a second skin. He called out softly so as not to frighten either horse or rider by his sudden appearance. “Greetings Eomer! I see you have wet work today!”

Eomer acknowledged his cousin with a slight wave, but would not divert his attention from the task at hand. It was crucial to keep focus when mounting a horse for the first time. One small error in judgement could easily result in harm. Theodred dismounted and secured Ironmane to the tree before settling down to enjoy the show. Eomer spoke softly to the chestnut horse, gaining the animal’s trust. Slowly, he moved to its side, placing one foot in the stirrups and easing the other leg, dripping wet, over the horse’s saddled back. From his vantagepoint on the riverbank, Theodred admired his cousin’s technique… as well as the lean, muscular legs and tight buttocks encased in the wet fabric breeches. He felt a sudden heat in his loins and fervently wished Eomer might pay such close attention to him, rather than the young horse.

After a few more attempts, Eomer was satisfied that the roan was adapting to being ridden. It would take a few more weeks to be sure, but he felt the horse had a great deal of promise and would become a fine war-horse. He said as much to his cousin as he led the roan and Ravenwing to the place where Theodred had tethered Ironmane. 

"Brego is training up quickly, and will soon meet the skills of his sire." Eomer said sagely.

"And here I thought Father was placing too much pressure on a horse, naming him so." said Theodred.

"If my instincts are correct, cousin, Brego will be a warhorse worthy of his title. You may even wish him for yourself." said Eomer, though he secretly wished to have the horse for his very own.

Theodred, however, had other things in mind than the training of horses. Seeing Eomer’s muscular body moving beneath his soaking wet clothes and in this particular glade had made it hard for the Prince to think of anything but pleasure.

“Do you come here often, Eomer?” he couldn’t help but ask. He watched Eomer’s face intently, waiting for a reaction in those dark eyes.

“I do.” Eomer nodded, “Often. Aside from its practical uses, I like the memories this place holds for me.” It was more than he had intended to admit to Theodred, but the question had caught him off guard. His cousin was sitting so close, and he smelled of leather and horse… and of power.

Eomer grinned at Theodred. It had not been hard to guess what was on his Prince’s mind, and equally impossible for him to ignore the obvious bulge in Theodred’s trousers. Theodred laughed in spite of himself and shifted closer to Eomer. They were young men now, not the boys they had been the last time. In three years, they had changed a great deal, but neither had forgotten that pleasure-filled afternoon.

“I remember what you told me, Theo, that I could do it for myself.” Eomer paused as he stripped himself of his sodden shirt. “But it never felt quite as good.”

Theodred smiled at the compliment. “Did you ever try with others?”

“Once or twice, perhaps.” Eomer admitted. “But it never felt quite right.”

Theodred pushed back Eomer’s wet braids and locks; “I know how you feel, cousin.” And before Eomer could answer, he felt hungry lips upon his as Theodred pulled him into an embrace and an erotic kiss. He felt intoxicated by the sensation of Theodred’s tongue flicking across his lips and making sudden incursions into his mouth. Eomer felt a series of muscle spasms course through his body and collect at his core while heat flooded his groin and fueled a long-dormant passion.

Eomer’s hands slid under his cousin’s tunic, easing it upward and over Theodred’s head. The kisses resumed even as hands searched the other, gripping, caressing, and diving for the treasures hidden from view. In moments, both men were completely disrobed, holding each other and pressing in close. Twin shafts throbbed and ached, demanding to be touched.

Eomer groaned in satisfaction as he felt hot hands gripping him with strength and power, but also tenderness. Theodred raised one hand to Eomer’s shoulder and pushed the younger man to lay on his back. He let his eyes feast on his cousin’s physical perfection. Fingertips traced the intricate tattoo that covered Eomer’s left shoulder. The mark was a symbol of Eomer’s manhood, a rite of passage for all Riders of the Mark.

Without a hint of warning to Eomer, Theodred bent forward and took his throbbing cock deep into his mouth. Eomer was aflame and nearly spent himself right then, but pulled himself back from the edge to better experience this new form of pleasure. Theodred ran his tongue along the underside of the shaft and teased it in circles around the sensitive head. Eomer shuddered and moaned, reveling in the new sensations. The hot wetness of Theodred’s mouth enveloped him again and he felt the gentle suction pulling him closer to his climax. Moments later, Eomer spilled his hot seed, unable to hold off any longer.

Haggard breaths and a deep, throaty whimper were the only sounds young Eomer could make as he waited for his pulse to settle down and for his head to cease its spinning. Theodred grinned at him as if he had just pulled of a terrific prank.

“How in blazes did you learn these skills, Theo?” Eomer said between heaving breaths.

“Erkenbrand.” Theodred shrugged as he divulged the name of his own instructor.

“And what else did he teach you, one has to wonder?”

Theodred’s wicked grin returned to his face and he looked over at the horses while he played with his still-erect member. “Just a little something we learned from them.”

“From the horses?” Eomer asked in shocked disbelief.

“In a manner of speaking.” Theodred said offhandedly. “Come to the river and I’ll show you.”

Eomer mirrored his cousin’s mischievous smile as he rose unsteadily to his feet. Rank aside, they were merely two young men, splashing their way into the Snowbourn River. Theodred shivered slightly and his insistent shaft bobbed upward, seeking relief from the cold and searching for release of a loving touch.

“So what lesson of magnificent pleasure did you and ‘Brand learn from the horses, Theo?” Eomer could not mask his curiousity.

Theodred stood behind him and clasped his arms about his cousin’s narrow torso, pulling Eomer’s back in tightly against his chest. He let the fingertips of his left hand dance their way across Eomer’s nipples, made hard and sensitive by the chilly water. Eomer also felt Theodred’s warm shaft throbbing insistently against his buttocks. At that moment, he felt exhilaration tinged with the barest hint of shame, and he wheeled to face his cousin.

“Theodred!” He hissed with uncertainty and concern. “You can’t mean to mount me as a stallion who ruts with a mare in her time of heat?”

Theodred flashed Eomer a naughty grin, baring white teeth in his tanned face. “Not exactly, cousin. Though this principle is similar. When Ironmane or Ravenwing want to sire a foal, they find a willing mare, correct?”

“Yes.” Eomer admitted grudgingly.

“They do it in order to breed more horses… and not for pleasure’s sake.” Theodred explained calmly. “That’s where men differ from horses, you see?”

His tone was jovial, and Eomer was not altogether sure that his cousin wasn’t pulling his leg. Feeling the other’s hand exploring his body’s crevasses beneath the water helped Eomer to realize Theodred’s seriousness on the matter. And while a corner of his mind rebelled against such a notion, his own body’s reactions certainly seemed in favor of it. Theodred reached one hand up out of the water to caress Eomer’s face, while the other hand caressed his bottom. “It’s up to you, Eomer.” He said in a husky voice that dripped passion. “There is much more to teach you… if you are a willing student.”

The unspoken question hung between them for what seemed like an eternity. Eomer’s mind ricocheted between the power of lust and the proprieties of his upbringing. He turned his back on his cousin once more, as if to clear his head, but found himself instead leaning back into Theodred’s arms. After a minute or two, Eomer turned his head, arcing back to look over his shoulder. Theodred was there and their lips met in a desperate kiss. 

Eomer was confused beyond anything he had ever experienced. The sensations that Theodred was awakening in him were so intense that they blocked all sense and reason. But in spite of the growing fire of lust, Eomer felt unsure of this new level of intimacy he was beginning to explore with Theodred. He had secretly admired his Prince as both friend and liege. To look on him now as a lover was more than a little daunting.

Theodred slowed his amorous advances, sensing the inner turmoil Eomer was grappling with. He held his cousin gently for a few moments, as if to reassure Eomer as well as himself, that there was more to their feelings than simple lust. Theodred inhaled deeply, arms around Eomer as the two knelt in the water. He thought back to the moment when ‘Brand had taught him the secret pleasures that men could share. It was not so long ago that he had been in Eomer’s place, torn between curiosity and shame, and even fear. Theodred pressed a chaste kiss to Eomer’s temple and whispered softly.

“There will be other times, cousin. We need not rush if you are afraid.”

Eomer’s head shot up in defiance. “I am NOT afraid!” he flared hotly. “I just don’t know if this is right.”

In a burst of anger, he pulled away from Theodred and angrily made his way to the riverbank. He yanked his breeches from the pile of clothing and wrestled to pull them up over the wet skin of his legs. Theodred followed, not knowing how to explain or to appease Eomer’s insulted pride. He bent low and pulled his own trousers on, resigning to say nothing, lest he provoke Eomer’s anger further. They sat for a moment in uncomfortable silence, each wondering what the other was thinking. Theodred reached out one hand and placed it one his cousin’s shoulder.

“Eomer, please do not harbor anger against me. I only meant to reassure you, not to insult you.” He tried to explain.

Eomer exhaled sharply and turned his somber face toward Theodred. “I am sorry also. I am no coward, Theo, but nor I am rash. I cannot just throw all caution to the winds as you would.”

Theodred nodded once then pulled his cousin into a tight embrace of respect and trust, rather than one of passion. “You are wise beyond your years, Eomer. You will make a fine Marshal of the Mark.”

Eomer smiled and bowed his head at the compliment. He did not raise his eyes to meet Theodred’s, but muttered to the ground. “I will serve you always, cousin. With courage, and with … love.”

It was the closest Eomer was prepared to come to admitting his deepest and most secret feelings for the young man who held him. Theodred caught the deeper significance of what his cousin had said and smiled to himself. He continued to hold Eomer close, cherishing this time they had together, apart from the rest of the world.

Only the shrill sound from the horses gave the men any warning at all. They shoved each other away and rolled in opposite directions, pulling swords and daggers from the piles of clothing nearby. The swarm of Dunlendings seemed to come at them from all sides, and Eomer fought back the rising panic. He had ridden with the warriors before, but never joined them in combat. Only his years of training gave him the confidence to stand his ground in the face of such foes. Theodred grasped his arm and pulled him backward.

“Back to back, cousin! Let no one come between us!” he roared at Eomer and quickly began dispatching the first of his attackers.

Eomer let his warrior instincts take over as he swung his blade in careful but deadly arcs, keeping the enemy at bay. One of the wildmen lunged at Eomer; his curved sword aimed at the young Rohirrim's heart. Eomer responded instantly, deflecting the blow and bringing his own blade down sharply on his attacker’s neck. The blow carried such panic-driven force that it nearly severed the man’s head from its shoulders, covering both victim and attacker in dark blood. Another wildman soon fell, and yet another as both Eomer and Theodred defended themselves from assault. The ground beneath their feet grew slick, while the number of enemies diminished.

Just as Theodred turned to check on Eomer, he felt a searing pain in his left shoulder. His eyes grew wide as he saw the black-handled dagger protruding from his skin as pain radiated up and down his arm. His right hand grasped at it and pulled, knowing that he needed mobility if he was to protect his cousin. His left hand reflexively reached for Eomer as the pain took him to his knees. Eomer turned at the sound of his cousin’s hoarse grunt, making his first mistake in the skirmish. A moment later, he also fell to the ground as the ambush leader cleaved his brutal scimitar along Eomer’s left side. He tumbled backward, hitting the wet earth and crying out, “Theodred! I’m… I am hurt!”

Forgetting the pain in his arm, Theodred lay himself across his cousin’s body, hoping against hope to protect him from further harm. The last Dunlending who had thrown the dagger, approached once more, pausing as if to decide which of the young men to dispatch first. Ironmane, Ravenwing and Brego, maddened by the scent of battle and the danger to their riders struck out with hooves and snapping teeth. The horses managed to bring down the captain of the wildmen, trampling him to death, so fierce was their loyalty.

The silence that followed hung thick in the glade. Theodred rolled off his cousin and saw clearly the extent of the younger man’s injuries. His own wound, while grave, could be tolerated for the moment. There was no time to think, but Theodred brushed away the worst of the dirt and grass. Then with gentle, yet urgent hands pressed the wound closed. He fumbled for some remnant of fabric that was not completely tainted with the blood of their enemy. His fingers grasped at the sleeve of Eomer’s abandoned tunic, and tore the garment, hoping that it would be enough to stem the flow of blood until they could get help. He used another scrap of fabric to bind his own wound as best he could, which now seemed but a scratch in comparison.

Theodred looked down at his cousin, hoping to see that mischievous grin once again, but it was not there. Eomer had slipped from consciousness, but Theodred did not know if it was the result of the pain, or loss of blood. Regardless, he knew he had to act quickly to ensure their survival. He gritted his teeth and pulled himself to his feet, staggering over bodies and closer to the horses. He fumbled to release Ironmane from his tether, all the while whispering to the animal in soothing tones.

“We need help, Ironmane. Run swiftly home! You have the blood of the Mearas in you, so fly!” He slapped at the great horse’s flank and watched as the grey stallion tore off to the north and with luck… to the stables at Edoras.


	3. Return to Edoras

Eowyn sat on the low chaise, patiently embroidering a new shift. She had grown tall and graceful in the past months, and her clothes were shorter for it. She adjusted her position to better catch the light from the western window. Day was fading and soon her brother, Eomer, would return. Eowyn adored her older brother and she delighted in time spent with him. Sometimes their cousin, Prince Theodred would join them in a game of draughts, or even tell stories and legends of old. These were the times she was happiest. Eowyn often lamented that she had been born a girl-child. She envied the adventures Eomer shared with the other lads. Swordplay and horses, exploration and daring… these were the things Eowyn longed for: not to be shut in with her stitchery and other gentler pursuits.

Hours passed and darkness fell. Eowyn had joined her uncle, King Theoden for the evening meal. She had dutifully kept his goblet full of wine, but otherwise sat in silence, listening to the conversations around her. Her ears perked up as she heard her brother’s name mentioned by Gamling, the King’s seneschal. Theoden had expressed some concern that his son Theodred was absent, but agreed with Gamling that the two young men were likely into some mischief, and would return soon. The moon was high in the night sky when the alarum sounded. Eowyn woke with a start at the pounding on her door. “Lady Eowyn, come quickly!” The voice shouted through the oak door. Eowyn threw back the coverlet and reached for her dressing gown, flinging it about her shoulders as she flew out of the door, and down the hallway.

Theodred and Eomer had indeed returned, bloodstained and battered. One glance to her brother lying on his bed filled young Eowyn with a panic-laden dread. Her darkest day flashed before her eyes, seeing her beloved brother brought home, just as her father had been brought home… dead. A low cry escaped her parched lips as she threw herself over Eomer’s cold and sticky body. Strong hands gripped her shoulders and wrenched her backward, away from the bed. “No ‘Wyn, he lives. Let the healers through and they will tend his injuries.” Theodred tried to soothe his cousin’s fear.

She turned to Theodred, but her relief at hearing his voice was replaced by horror at the sight of him. “Theodred! Dear Gods!” she fought to keep herself from retching at the dank smell of blood and sweat that covered the young warrior before her. “It’s all right, Eowyn. It’s barely more than a scratch. Most of the blood is Eomer’s”. Theodred saw her eyes deaden as the words registered on her heart, and he cursed himself for the speaking of them. Theodred watched as the young girl before him steeled herself to face the seriousness of her brother’s condition. With tears glittering unshed in her blue eyes, she turned back to Eomer’s inert form.

The crowd that had gathered in Eomer’s bedchamber came to a sudden quiet as King Theoden strode in, his face mottled with anger and shadowed by fear. “What has happened? Who has done this?” Theoden stood before Theodred, relief washing over him at seeing his only son alive and well… if somewhat bruised and bloodied.

“Dunlendings, Father. Eomer and I were ambushed at the river as we trained the young stallion named Brego. We left none alive, though we nearly paid for it with our own lives.” Theodred motioned to the still form of Eomer, lying on the bed and surrounded by healers cleansing the blood from his skin. Theoden moved closer to the bed, seeking to counsel with those who fought to keep the young man from slipping away. He could hear the undercurrent of rage in his father’s hushed voice.

Theodred collapsed into a nearby chair, feeling overcome with fatigue and guilt. He did not see Eowyn approach him, bearing a bowl of warm water and a handful of bandages. She laid her supplies on the nearby table and quickly knotted her long blonde curls behind her head. She set to work, swiftly wiping the soils of battle from Theodred’s face. Not a word was spoken between them, even when she eased his makeshift bandage away from the wound to his upper arm. As she worked, Eowyn struggled to focus only on her cousin. To allow her worries for Eomer to intrude would be to show weakness. She was young, certainly, but at thirteen she longed for the approval and trust of the adults around her. She longed to prove both her strength and her courage.

“Thank you, dear Eowyn.” Said Theodred in an unsteady tone. “Your touch is gentle, but your hands are skilled.” She blushed at the compliment and wondered at how her cousin knew her thoughts. “It is easy to care for those whom I love.” she replied honestly. Theodred managed a tight smile. “I know ‘Wyn, and I know you will keep watch over Eomer, won’t you?” It was a statement more than a question. “I will not leave his side, Theo. I couldn’t! I will not let him leave us.” She shook slightly at the memory of her father. Theodred embraced her gently, placing a loving kiss to her brow. “I must speak with Father and Gamling, but I’ll be back… I swear it.” Theodred laid a trembling hand on Eomer’s shoulder before following the King and his seneschal from the chamber.

Eomer floated in and out of consciousness for a day or so after their return to Edoras. Once he was out of immediate danger, the healers had urged him to rest and allow the wound to fully heal. He was never alone, however, and there were always two familiar faces nearby when he awoke. His sister, Eowyn, was insistent that she be the one to nurse him back to health. At nearly thirteen, she felt she had enough knowledge to be useful… and after all, he was her brother. Eomer was grateful to have her nearby. He knew she would keep his secrets, and he could allow himself to show weakness. It made no difference to her. Eowyn’s love for her brother was unwavering, and she believed him to be a true hero.

The other face that Eomer saw was that of Prince Theodred. He could not maintain a vigil, as Eowyn did. He had duties and obligations that could not be ignored. Even so, he would find a way to sit at Eomer’s bedside every opportunity he got. Eomer wondered why his cousin was so adamant about staying with him, but on occasion, Eomer could read the guilt in his eyes. He did not hold Theodred accountable for what happened. He knew that the situation could have been much different if Theo had not ridden out to find him as he trained that young horse. Eomer was grateful to have survived the wound dealt upon him that fateful day. Without Theodred, Eomer knew that his life would have been taken.

Late one evening, Eomer roused to the sound of voices in his bedchamber. It was scarcely a challenge to identify the speakers, but it was the argumentative tone that came as a surprise to him. He lay very still, feigning sleep in order to listen to the heated exchange. “Eowyn, he will be fine. I give you my word that I will watch over him. Now go rest!” Theodred urged her with a hint of exasperation. 

“No Theodred, I mustn’t. What if he needs me when he wakes?” Theodred bit back the sharp retort that leapt to his lips. “Besides,” she said stubbornly, “If I am tired, I can sleep on that chaise in the corner.”

“Honestly Eowyn! Do you think me that incapable? He will not die if you take an evening off to rest, or catch up on your own tasks! Besides, Father wishes to speak with you.” It wasn’t the whole truth, but Theodred was ready to say anything to get her to leave. 

“About what?” Eowyn asked suspiciously.

“I’ve no idea, cousin. He did not deign to inform me. But I can tell you this, it would be wise to obey his summons.” Theodred held his breath as he waited for the inevitable excuse, but none came. Instead, Eowyn approached Eomer’s bedside and kissed his cheek. 

“Be well, brother. I’ll be back soon.” She whispered and then tiptoed from the room.

After the girl had left, Theodred sat down heavily in the chair next to Eomer’s bed. His relief at the peace and quiet was nearly tangible, and Eomer was loath to disturb it. However, he longed to speak privately with Theodred, and this seemed to be his only opportunity. He opened his eyes and murmured to his cousin

“Irksome little pest, isn’t she?”

Theodred turned suddenly at the sound of Eomer’s voice, his face breaking into a wide smile as their eyes met. Silence descended between them though, as each struggled with their experience of that awful day. For the first time, they realized how their relationship had been forever altered, and by more than the attack of the Dunlendings.

“So, Theodred.” Eomer spoke uneasily. “I see we both survived that… encounter.” He tried to chuckle or even smile, but his cousin cut him off.

“No one knows, Eomer.” He whispered urgently. “They believe I was helping you train Brego when we were set upon by the wildmen. No one knows why I sought you out that afternoon.” Theodred’s words tumbled one over another in their hurry to be said. Each syllable was tinged with anxiety and guilt.

Eomer placed his hand reassuringly on Theodred’s knee. “That is for the best, Theo. I’ve not said anything to Eowyn either. I feared upsetting her by recounting the attack, so lied and told her it was all a blur.”

Theodred nodded in relief and thankfulness. “I must admit, I’ve been worried. I have tried so often to have a word with you in private, but your sister stubbornly refused to leave your side. Even tonight, when you have been showing such improvement!”

“So I overheard.” Eomer chuckled genuinely, in spite of the tremors of pain that it caused.

“I see you are as sly a fox as ever you were, Eomer.”

Both young men laughed again, and suddenly the tension vanished, leaving a bond between the cousins that had not been there before. Theodred helped Eomer to sit up in the big bed, but did not return to his own chair. He sought to be as close to Eomer as he could, just to reassure himself that his cousin was truly recovering from his injuries. It had been sheer hell to sit on the riverbank, waiting for the help Eomer so desperately needed. Had he been able to, Theodred would have carried Eomer home by himself, but the risk of worsening his condition kept Theodred from acting on his first impulse.

Theodred shuddered at the memory of holding Eomer’s unconscious body as the sun went down. His haunted eyes swept over his cousin again. Eomer’s shirt hung loose and open, and Theodred could see the angry red mark where the skin was beginning to heal over the wound. Theodred touched Eomer’s chest, letting his fingers drift down to trace the scar ever so gently. It impressed in his mind just how close the two of them had come to tragedy.

“You will carry that scar forever, cousin.” He said in a regretful voice.

“Yes.” Eomer answered earnestly. “But I will carry it with pride. Thank you for acting so swiftly, Theo. You probably saved my life.”

“By saving yours, Eomer, I saved my own. I could not have borne it, had you perished.”

Eomer and Theodred looked at each other, eyes searching, seeing in each other a mirror to their own desire. Theodred smoothed the back of his hand against Eomer’s cheek and leaned in to kiss him softly.


	4. A Thousand Questions

“It is good to have you here with me, Theodred.” Eomer whispered when the kiss ended. “I’ve been banished to this bed for days upon days, but it has given me much time to think.”

Theodred nodded solemnly, wondering what Eomer would tell him, and what would remain unsaid. He felt his throat constrict and tension shot through his muscles.

“I was thinking about you, Theodred. About what you wish to teach me. And about how I feel whenever you are near… as you are near to me now.” Eomer spoke carefully, not at all sure how long his courage would last, or if his emotions would overwhelm him and make him feel foolish.

“Go on, Eomer.” Theodred urged. “I am listening”. _With my heart as well as my ears, love._ he said in the back of his mind.

Eomer folded his arms across his chest and tried not to look like an invalid child, which was unfortunately how he felt. His scar was still painful, but he ignored it. At the moment, it was much more important to share his thoughts with the one he cared for. If only he knew where to begin.

“I am sixteen, Theodred. All my life, I’ve known that I would grow up to become a Marshal of the Mark, just like my father. I’ve always known that I would serve your father, and that one day, I would also serve you. And I always believed I would fall in love with a young maiden, marry her, and eventually raise a family.” He paused, unsure of what to say next.

“And what has changed those dreams, Eomer?” Theodred questioned gently.

“You have, Theo. You have changed everything.” Eomer looked slightly wild around the eyes. He could not believe that he was baring the deepest parts of his soul. The expression on his face caught Theodred slightly off guard. He hadn’t dared hope that his younger cousin could possibly care for him as well. He breathed deeply, composing his thoughts and searching for the best way to reassure Eomer.

“Eomer, we are young men of high station. We are expected to take wives and sire many children, or at the very least, an heir to our titles. Personally, I expect to love my wife, when I find her. But that does not stop me from feeling love for another… for you.” He corrected himself with a slow smile.

“Do you love Erkenbrand?” 

Eomer’s question was pointed, but gentle in intent. His eyes searched Theo’s face for any sign of falseness.

“No.” Theodred was quick to answer. “No, I don’t. ‘Brand and I are close friends. He taught me about the bond between warriors, but that was the extent of it. He has others whom he fancies.”

Eomer nodded as if he understood, but he was still overwhelmed by the sheer intimacy of the discussion he was having with Theodred. He listened closely as his cousin explained further.

“Brand and I had an understanding. Somehow, he knew that you were always special to me. From the moment you and Eowyn came under my father’s care, I felt that I finally had a brother. But somehow, Eomer, you were much more than that. All those times we went exploring, or when we raided the kitchen for sweets. Whether we were tormenting Eowyn or vexing our tutors. I was always happy, Eomer, because you were with me. And that is why I wished to share the Warrior’s Embrace with you. To bring us together even closer than we’ve been before.” 

Eomer could see the truth of it in Theodred’s eyes. He could see how difficult it was for him to admit these feelings after all these years. It touched Eomer, and he only wished he had the words to echo the emotion deep in his heart. He reached out his hand, clasping his fingers on Theodred’s shoulder and squeezing. A part of him wanted to wrap his arms around his cousin, but the pain of his injuries made that impossible.  
Theodred seemed not to notice Eomer’s physical contact, but the younger man was not put off. He knew that his cousin needed to put words to that which he himself was incapable of expressing.

“Why do you call it the ‘Warrior’s Embrace’, Theo?” The questions were burning in his mind.

Theodred thought about that for a moment before answering.

“Because many of the warriors expect that death will take them in battle, before they can take a woman they love to wife. They understand that it is possible to have love between men, Eomer, though most go on to find mates and love them instead. Do you understand?”

“I think so, cousin.” Though Eomer’s voice was far from convincing. “But it still seems strange to me. I have never known two men who loved one another before.”

“That is because it is not often seen in the open. It is nothing to be ashamed of, but neither is it intended to be public.” Theodred explained calmly. It was easier to answer Eomer’s many questions than to express his deepest emotions.

Eomer’s expression was perplexed. He had learned much from his cousin as they sat together in the dimly lit bedchamber. He could not tell if he was more confused or less. A whole new world was opening up before him, but as yet, he had not decided to enter that world.

“Think on this, Eomer.” Theodred continued, dropping his voice to a whisper. “You know my father. You have known him your entire life. Have you never wondered why he chose not to remarry after my mother died?”

The question hung between them for a few heartbeats, and the light of understanding dawned on Eomer. “If that is so, Theo, who holds the King’s heart?”

Theodred answered in a slow and steady voice. “The man who has been at my father’s right hand for many, many years.”

“Gamling?!” Now Eomer was shocked.

“I believe it to be true, Eomer. They have stood together for more years than I have been alive. They have fought and bled together. Gamling’s devotion to my father has never diminished. They are seldom apart, even in times of peace. If you watch them closely, Eomer, you will see what I have seen.”

With that, the conversation was cut short by the click of the door latch. Young Eowyn had returned. Theodred rose swiftly from his place on Eomer’s bed, but not without placing a meaningful hand on his cousin’s shoulder. He raised his voice enough for her to hear as well.

“Rest now, Eomer. Heal well and return to the ranks of our warriors. Think on what I’ve said.”

Eomer nodded, his eyes dark and questioning. Theodred left without another word, as Eowyn watched his retreating back. The dreamy sigh that escaped her lips as the door closed behind him gave Eomer something of a surprise.

“He will make a fine King one day, don’t you think?” she asked her brother. Without waiting for his answer, she whispered to herself, “and a fine husband as well.”

 

In the days and weeks that followed, Eomer and Theodred saw little of one another. Eomer spent his days regaining his strength and his night in solitude, contemplating all that had happened. He was anxious to return to the duties he had undertaken prior to the ambush. He wanted to care for himself, not be tended to as if he were an invalid. He was rapidly approaching his seventeenth birthday, and secretly longed for the day when he would be accepted into the ranks of the King’s most loyal soldiers.

Theodred, on the other hand, had traveled for many days to the city of Dol Amroth, bearing important messages from his father. He hated to be parted from Eomer, in light of all they had been through together. Yet, he felt the importance of leaving Eomer to come to his own conclusions about his feelings, and whether or not he was willing to act upon them. As he rode in the safety of his escort, he allowed his mind to wander into the past, and to ponder the future. He would spend the next several days in the castle, passing his messages directly to Prince Imrahil. It was hardly a challenging mission, but Theo suspected his father was easing him into the role he would one day inherit.

 _A few short days… then I will return home to Eomer._ The thought brought a smile to his lips.

* * * * * * *

Back in the stables at Edoras, Eomer and his sister were saddling their horses and preparing for his first venture on horseback since the day of the ambush.

“Are you certain this is wise? Eomer, you are barely recovered!” she whispered to her brother in protest.

“ `Wyn, I MUST return to my duties as a warrior! I must ensure that Ravenwing and I are still…” he wavered. “Still a team”.

Eowyn snorted her response. “As if that bond could ever be broken!”

Eomer snatched his sister’s hand and pulled her into the stall. The fire in his eyes startled her for a moment, and his voice carried a hushed but urgent tone.

“ `Wyn, more than my strength, I need to recover my courage! I have never been so afraid in my life as I was when Theo and I were attacked. The Wildmen are dangerous and unpredictable. I greatly fear that they will attack again. When that day comes, I cannot risk being taken by cowardice. It could cost me more than my life. If I freeze in fear, I would not be able to protect those that I love!”

He saw his own fear now reflected in Eowyn’s blue eyes as he drew her into a chaste embrace. He had upset her, and his heart was heavy for it, but he had to make her understand. They heard the scuttle and commotion of others entering the stables, and quickly resumed their preparations. As they emerged from the stalls, leading their horses, they saw their Uncle Theoden and his seneschal Gamling deep in conversation. The two men paused to greet them and exchange pleasantries.

“A fine day for a ride.” Gamling commented as he stroked Ravenwing’s muzzle.

“Indeed it is.” agreed Theoden as he clasped an arm around Eomer’s shoulders. “And I must say how relieved we are that you are recovering well, sister-son.” 

He smiled at his niece and nephew before advising them further. “Ride out together, but remain close to Edoras. Gamling and I will venture north for a bit.” They bid the younger ones a safe ride before moving to the paddocks of their own steeds, Snowmane and Thunderfoot.

Already astride her horse, Eowyn watched closely as her brother mounted Ravenwing. She noted the slight grimace of pain and the twitch of his shoulders as he fought the instinct to hold his wounded side. The two urged their horses out of the stables at a slow walk, allowing Eomer to accustom himself to his pain threshold. Eowyn knew intuitively that her brother would push well beyond his limits in order to assuage his warrior’s pride.

Minutes later, King Theoden and Gamling caught up with them “Remember not to stray too far. I am counting on you sister-daughter, to keep the both of you safe.” Eowyn and Eomer nodded their heads in understanding. As Eomer’s eyes looked to Gamling, he noticed a lightning-glance that passed between the man and his King. An echo sounded in his memory…  
 _Watch, and you will see what I have seen._

Eomer’s sudden revelation was disrupted by Theoden’s voice. “Come Gamling, let’s ride. It has been far too long since we have ridden for the sheer pleasure of it!”

Gamling smiled broadly in response as the two sped away.


	5. Warrior's Embrace

Theodred had been gone for nearly a fortnight, and Eomer began to feel the absence. He’d lain awake most nights thinking over the things they had said to one another… and the things they had done. Memories flitted through his mind like clouds scudding across the open sky. The darkness of his bedchamber was scant comfort for the loneliness he had finally allowed himself to feel.

Eomer had grappled with these new emotions and the alarming power they appeared to have. A part of him felt weak for allowing such sentiment to cloud his mind. Another part felt ashamed of the reaction his body had to those precious memories of the pleasure he and his cousin had shared. In those long hours between dusk and dawn, Eomer thought only of his cousin and acknowledged his curiosity about Theodred’s other lessons. He was relieved that the wait was nearly over, and that Theo would return from Dol Amroth by the next evening.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The silvered moon was the only witness as Eomer slipped through the corridor towards Theodred’s chamber. Anxiety-tinged coursed through him, causing every sensation to be felt fivefold. Theo had safely returned from his sojourn in Dol Amroth, much to Eomer’s relief. They had barely spoken to each other at dinner that night, lest someone overhear them. It was troubling enough that they had exchanged a knowing glance before parting. A knot of fear twisted in his gut, and he prayed that no one had observed anything amiss between the two young men. He tapped softly on Theo’s chamber door, but did not have to wait long in the shadows. The click of the latch seemed to ricochet off the walls and Eomer could not help but glance around before slipping through the doorway. He slid the door closed behind him, and turned to face his cousin, all the while willing his nerves to vanish.

Theodred was a sight to behold. He was stripped to the waist, wearing only loose britches of a soft green material, and a claret-colored robe that reached the floor. His brown hair was smooth and loose as it hung down his back. Eomer thought he was the most beautiful man in the world and felt quite inadequate in his tunic and trousers. He had bathed earlier, but fervently wished he had taken more care with his appearance.

“Some wine, Eomer?” Theodred offered with a smile. “I brought it home with me for a special occasion.” Theodred spoke with an even tone that belied his own anxiety.

Eomer reached out for the goblet and drained it quickly. It warmed his throat, though he scarcely tasted it. A part of him just wanted to get on with it, but the stronger part of him wished to follow Theodred’s lead. The trust between them had been there all their lives, but it had been significantly strengthened by the Dunlending’s ambush.

“Come in, Eomer.” Theo implored as he motioned his cousin closer. “You haven’t taken a single step since you came through my door.” Theodred teased, trying to lighten the tension emanating from his cousin, who seemed rooted to the very floorboards. Theodred stepped closer and took the empty goblet from Eomer’s grasp and set it on the nearest table. Eomer’s eyes remained downcast and Theodred could hear his shallow breaths. He reached one hand to his cousin’s neck and brushed back the unruly hair. His fingers traced Eomer’s jawline, making the younger man look up in surprise. As their eyes met and held, Theodred tried to interpret what his cousin was thinking behind that wild-eyed expression. 

Eomer thought he would fly to pieces. Theodred stood just inches in front of him. He could smell the spiced wine on his breath and feel the heat between them. Eomer was painfully aware of the growing hardness of his member, and the odd sensation as it twitched behind the fabric of his trousers. Sweat laced his palms and the thud of his heartbeat threatened to beat even more loudly. Time crawled by at an agonizing pace and Eomer struggled with the awkwardness of not knowing what to do next.

In a flash, Eomer grasped Theodred’s face between his hands and kissed those wine-flavoured lips, fueled by a hunger he did not know how to quench. He felt Theodred respond in kind, opening his mouth to receive Eomer’s tongue. Their eyes held fast as they kissed and Eomer began to relax at last. As anxious as he had been, Eomer no longer questioned the rightness of his being there. He had waited for weeks, pondering the notion and searching his heart for answers. But now, this night, the only question Eomer had was whether or not he would live up to Theodred’s expectations. Eomer felt his hands lowering from Theo’s face to his bare chest. They moved of their own accord, but Theodred seemed not to mind. In truth, Theodred was delighted. He had hoped Eomer would come to him, and also initiate the intimacy. It assured him that Eomer was not only willing, but also curious about the Warrior’s Embrace.

“I am so glad to be home, Eomer.” whispered Theodred as he embraced the younger man. “Dol Amroth is a fascinating place to be sure. I saw many things and met many people… but none could hold a candle to you.”

Eomer sighed contentedly in response. He didn’t trust himself to speak, but relished the feeling of Theo’s strong arms around his body. He almost protested when Theodred released him and moved to secure the bolt on the door. When Theodred was sure they would not be disturbed, he led Eomer to the large bed and bade him sit while he poured more wine into their goblets. He had thought to talk first about his journey, but he correctly sensed that Eomer was in no mood for conversation. He returned to his bed, carrying the spiced wine, when a thought crossed his mind.

“How is your injury, Eomer? Are you fully healed?” There was an unmistakable note of genuine concern, and it was not lost on Eomer.

As Theodred had predicted, Eomer said nothing but removed his linen shirt as if in answer. Firelight danced across the bronzed torso and the angry red scar that traversed his left side. Theodred could see for himself that it was healing well. He skated gentle fingers over its roughness, noting that Eomer neither winced nor twitched.

“Well, that’s a relief, cousin.” Theodred laughed softly at Eomer’s silence. Whether it was nerves, or sheer stubbornness, Theo could not tell. But he knew without doubt that it would be up to him to make the next overtures of pleasure.

Without warning, Theodred leaned down and kissed that long scar. The bulge in Eomer’s britches caught his attention. He smiled as he knelt and set to the task of untying the laces that held Eomer’s lance hidden from view. As the fabric fell away, revealing his fully risen cock, Theodred lowered his head once more to take Eomer into his mouth. The pleasure-filled moan that escaped the younger man’s lips served only to encourage his lover. Theodred laced his tongue around the shaft, licking it from head to base, tasting the saltiness of Eomer’s skin. Eomer felt as though his member was wrapped in searing flame and he fought to hold back his essence from exploding out of him. He managed to do just that until he felt Theodred’s gentle fingers slip around his sac, squeezing the tender contents. Eomer cried out as he felt himself falling into the precipice and the hot sticky fluid spurted into Theodred’s waiting mouth.

Theodred swallowed the bitter seed before moving to sit back on the bed. He smoothed the hair from Eomer'’ sweat-sheened face and waited for his cousin to return his gaze. Eomer did so, nearly laughing out loud at the mischievous grin on Theodred’s face. They both laughed then and the last remnants of tension fled from the room. The two young lovers lounged on the bed, stroking arms, chests… any skin that could be reached. Whatever clothes they still had on were soon shed and Eomer and Theodred lay face to face and flesh to flesh. Theodred’s cock bobbed between them, obviously unsatisfied and searching for more. Eomer could feel the lust stirring his own organ back into wakefulness. He still was not entirely sure what to expect, but he felt safe and loved and utterly alive with ferocious passion.

Theodred’s hands danced across Eomer’s well-muscled form kneading sinew and flesh. Lower and lower dipped his fingers as he followed with his mouth, leaving a trail of kisses down Eomer’s body. Eomer writhed in pleasure and anticipation. He delighted in each new sensation while his own hands fisted in the bedclothes. Theodred’s long fingers worked their way along Eomer’s thighs, easing them apart. One hand slipped under his arse, cupping it and squeezing gently. Theo’s other hand gripped at Eomer’s left hip, tugging the pair of them into a roll. Once on their sides, Theodred resumed the gentle questing of his curious and talented fingers over his cousin’s naked body.

“We need not go further, Eomer, if you feel uncomfortable.” He spoke softly, watching Eomer’s face for some sign of displeasure or anxiety. 

The younger man’s eyes flew open and the dark raptor-gaze spoke volumes. “Do not stop, Theo. I am ready to learn all that you would teach me. I… I want the Warrior’s Embrace.”

Theodred nodded once before kissing Eomer’s full lips. His right hand grabbed a pillow from beneath his shoulder and pressed it toward Eomer, bidding him to lay it beneath his hips. Eomer did as requested while his cousin reached for a jar beside the bed. Theo plunged his fingers into the sweet-smelling salve, scooping out enough to slick the length of his lance. A second scoop made its way toward Eomer’s puckered entrance, where Theo gently massaged and stretched the tender flesh. Eomer flinched just once as he was breached for the first time. It was unusual, to be sure, but not shockingly painful, as he had expected. He surmised that Theodred was being even more gentle than usual. His mind snapped back into reality as he felt the heat of Theo’s body along the length of his back. The fire in Eomer flared as he felt Theo’s shaft press gently into him, stretching him wider still. He felt a slight pain, but it was quickly overlaid with the most exquisite pleasure… inch by inch, until he was filled.

Theodred’s breath was ragged with pent-up passion, the heat and tightness of Eomer’s passage was intense. He pulled back slightly, only to plunge back in. Eomer as growling in pleasure, his head thrown back in ecstasy. He bucked backward, raising his body upwards, bracing his arms against the bed. Theo reached beneath them and grasped his lover’s cock, matching the cadence between stroke and thrust. Seconds later, Eomer collapsed back to the mattress with a grunt, groaning into the pillow as he came once more. Theodred was also on the brink of release, liquid fire racing through his body, searching for escape. His arms embraced Eomer’s torso as his climax washed over him, spilling his seed into Eomer’s core.

They lay there panting, a sweat-slicked tangle of arms and legs. Feeling the weight of his cousin splayed across his body brought a sense of great closeness to Eomer. He marveled that he could learn so much about the Warrior’s Embrace… and from someone dearer to him than simply a fellow comrade. Theodred shifted slightly, not wanting to crush his lover. He could feel himself softening, and his pulse slowing. He rolled to his side, winding his arms around Eomer and holding him close. Words escaped him, but he could see worry lines creasing Eomer’s brow.

“What is it, Eomer? Are you hurt?” 

“No… I mean, well at first yes... but only a little.” Eomer stammered. “I… I am sorry about your bedclothes though. I could not help myself.” He whispered to hide his embarrassment.

Theodred raised himself up on one elbow to see Eomer’s mortified expression as the younger man looked at the whitish stain on the coverlet beneath. A laugh erupted from Theodred’s lips before he could stifle it.

“Don’t be! It washes… and it will be presumed that I was entertaining one of the shieldmaidens!”

Theodred leaned down and kissed his lover before wrapping his arms around Eomer once more. 

“I’ve wanted this for so very long now, Eomer, thank you. I feared you may have changed your mind while I was away in Dol Amroth.” He said softly.

Eomer did not trust himself to speak, but buried his head in the join between Theodred’s neck and shoulder. The two young men lay entwined on the bed, watching the play of light across their naked bodies as the candles flickered in the evening breeze.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The End ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
